<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Absence of Bliss by ShadowstarKanada</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522636">An Absence of Bliss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowstarKanada/pseuds/ShadowstarKanada'>ShadowstarKanada</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>House M.D.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2007-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2007-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:26:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowstarKanada/pseuds/ShadowstarKanada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles, one for each episode of the show through season 3 ep 15, originally posted for the Hiatus challenge in 2007.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Absence of Bliss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Pilot</span>
</p>
<p>"You are just a lying, no good, son of a bitch cheater," she screeches.</p>
<p>Wilson shakes his head, and puts his hands up against the accusation. Of course it is true on a general level, but that's beside the point. "I haven't cheated on you," he says in an attempt to placate his wife.</p>
<p>"Right," says Julie, looking thoroughly disgusted, shaking the phone at him. He catches House's number, black on the green backlight. "Then who's Rebecca Adler?"</p>
<p>"Rachel," corrects Wilson, stunned as the door slams shut.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Paternity</span>
</p>
<p>Julie closes the checkbook with a sigh. "So, are you going to explain the 600 dollar withdrawal or not?"</p>
<p>James shakes his head. "It's not what you think, Julie. And anyways, it's not like I can't afford to spend a few hundred dollars."</p>
<p>She grimaces and shakes her head back with a little hiss. "It's not about the <em>money</em>, James. But you just spend like that without even consulting me-"</p>
<p>"It's not like you earn it!" Julie's lips purse, and the silence is deafening for a moment. "I'm sorry. It was a bet with House, okay?"</p>
<p>The pause lasts for another long moment, then Julie nods.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Occam's Razor</span>
</p>
<p>"You're so beautiful," he says with a smile in the afterglow. Julie nods absently, and Wilson is reminded suddenly of something he'd said to House earlier that day: Beauty seduces us on the road to truth. House's comeback had been the kind of thing that only <em>House </em>would say. It was a good thing Wilson was so fond of the miserable bastard. "I love you," he murmurs.</p>
<p>"Hm," she replies softly. "Don't lie."</p>
<p>And suddenly Wilson <em>does </em>feel like he's been kicked in the 'nads.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Maternity</span>
</p>
<p>"House tells you when you can go home now?"</p>
<p>Wilson shakes his head in annoyance. Why do all of his wives have so many problems with House? "We have something killing infants. Do you really think dinner is more important than dying babies, Julie?"</p>
<p>"No, James. But how important can it be to <em>you</em>, if you go home on someone else's say-so? If you're working on something big, you don't come home if <em>I </em>ask you to."</p>
<p>Wilson just looks away. "No," he says in a small voice. "But he's not you."</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Damned if you do</span>
</p>
<p>Julie had arranged Christmas dinner with his in-laws. He'd hoped House would come over and insult them all, and Wilson could hide behind a veneer of horror, grinning inwardly at every little thing his friend said, but that hadn't happened. Instead, Wilson and House are eating Chinese, and he gets to laugh out loud. It's definitely more fun.</p>
<p>Julie pages him all night long, because Wilson has turned his phone off.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">The Socratic Method</span>
</p>
<p>"-<em>And </em>he forgot our anniversary."</p>
<p>"Oh, come on," says Wilson, irritated. "I don't remember dates like that."</p>
<p>"You'd remember if it were House."</p>
<p>Wilson laughs. "That's not true! I forgot his birthday. It was last week sometime."</p>
<p>"At least you remembered you forgot it," Julie huffs.</p>
<p>Wilson has to admit she has a point. It still stings when the therapist agrees with her.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Fidelity</span>
</p>
<p>When he wakes up, his green tie has been cut into little pieces, and she is not in bed. He doesn't touch the tie, just goes downstairs to find her crying on the couch. He puts a hand on the back of his neck and sighs.</p>
<p>"I'm not cheating on you," he says quietly and sits down beside her. "I love you, Julie."</p>
<p>He pulls her into his arms, and she doesn't resist.</p>
<p>"I'll try harder at therapy," he says finally.</p>
<p>She nods, but he's not at all sure she believes him.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Poison</span>
</p>
<p>Dear James and Julie Wilson. Julie and James Wilson. To Dr and Mrs Wilson. Dear Occupant.</p>
<p>Wilson is going through the mail. Julie went to visit her parents today, and won't be back until tomorrow night.</p>
<p>When he finds the letter addressed just to Julie, he opens it and scans it.</p>
<p>It's not the first time he's had a private investigator watching him, but it is probably the first time he's seen the actual letter, the one where he's really not cheating. No wonder his wives always hate House: apparently, PIs think they sleep together.</p>
<p>"Isn't that a joke," mutters Wilson, putting the letter in a new envelope and closing it carefully. He'll put it back in the mail tomorrow morning. He doesn't pause to examine why the accusation hurts.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">DNR</span>
</p>
<p>"I think I'm going to wind up divorced again," says Wilson as House drives them back to the hospital.</p>
<p>House rolls his eyes. "I told you that when you were dating her."</p>
<p>Wilson sighs. "I told you so? That's... <em>annoying</em>." Wilson reaches over to change the channel on the radio, but House bats his hand away. "I know you won't show up to my divorce proceedings, so do you think you could at least <em>try </em>not to drag me into court for your criminal ones?"</p>
<p>"I didn't ask you to come," House says with a shrug.</p>
<p>"True. But <em>Cuddy </em>doesn't trust you, so she asked me to come," says Wilson with a grin. "Which means oncology gets brownie points, and we're closer to brand new equipment."</p>
<p>House grins back. "And you'll give diagnostics exclusive rights? Why, Wilson, that's good of you!"</p>
<p>Wilson snorts, but acknowledges that it's probably going to be true.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Histories</span>
</p>
<p>Wilson has come to sit vigil, and House joins him. It's the way it always goes: everything's a joke, everything's a game, but when the last puzzle piece is in place, House shows that he cares. It doesn't have to be a grand gesture, not for Wilson. He suspects it's the same for House, so he tells his friend stories about the brother everyone ignores. The one that Julie doesn't know about either. And it <em>hurts </em>to talk about it, but there's something about it being House beside him that makes it a little less painful. Maybe it's just the distraction of the pill bottle opening and closing.</p>
<p>Neither of them goes home that night.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Detox</span>
</p>
<p>"Dr. Cuddy." Wilson sits down in the chair across from her desk.</p>
<p>"What's up?" she asks, lifting her head from-</p>
<p>"Is that a telephone book? You're not actually going down a list making cold calls." She rolls her eyes at him. "Okay. I want to try something, and... I need your help." She looks at him expectantly. "You know I'm prescribing for House, right? I want him to try another pain management program, but there's no way..."</p>
<p>"And you think <em>I </em>can convince him?"</p>
<p>"No. But you could... make a bet with him. For something he wants."</p>
<p>Cuddy tilts her head. "Let's say I do it. What do I get?"</p>
<p>"A doctor without a drug problem isn't enough?" Wilson smirks, but Cuddy just raises her eyebrows and lowers her chin. "I'll pick up his slack for a month," offers Wilson.</p>
<p>"Three," Cuddy counters.</p>
<p>"Done."</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Sports Medicine</span>
</p>
<p>House and Wilson are having a tiff. Anyone at the hospital can see it by the way House cooly nods at Wilson, or by the way that Wilson doesn't go out of his way to get a new patient for House, or in the way that Cameron is bouncing around with her ticket to "Truck Monsters or something."</p>
<p>Those <em>not </em>at the hospital see it in other ways: Julie finds herself suddenly in possession of an attentive, caring husband who really is trying to do right by her. They even go out for dinner with his old friend, and she is happy to see that he isn't flirting with her, even though Stacy is drop dead gorgeous and earns six figures.</p>
<p>Julie actually <em>likes </em>her, and can see why James is her friend, and the three of them laugh and eat and drink. The next day, Julie starts applying for jobs.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Cursed</span>
</p>
<p>"Leprosy? Well, at least it wasn't ordinary."</p>
<p>"Wasn't all that interesting," says House. "Rowan's cancer was much more interesting."</p>
<p>"You're still mad about that?"</p>
<p>"Nope." House pauses to steal a fry from Wilson's plate. "Took your advice, didn't tell Chase about it."</p>
<p>"And Chase Senior won't." He sighs. "Interpersonal advice is my forte, but I could be wrong about this. It's been known to happen."</p>
<p>"Oh, <em>now </em>you tell me."</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah. Just... watch him."</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Control</span>
</p>
<p>"So... Vogler took your parking spot? <em>Really? </em>The one with the little blue wheelchair on it?" House doesn't say a word, just lets his eyes rise to look at Wilson over his cup, a bitter smile on his face. "No wonder you hate him."</p>
<p>"You don't think I can hate him for threatening this hospital's ethics?" asks House.</p>
<p>Wilson raises an eyebrow and smiles. "Says the man who got a heart transplant for a bulemic."</p>
<p>House frowns. "I don't like how the rest of you are <em>caving </em>to him."</p>
<p>Wilson shakes his head in amusement. "I <em>like </em>to wear my lab coat. I've <em>always </em>worn my lab coat. I don't have to be <em>asked </em>to wear my lab coat."</p>
<p>"The long white coat makes you feel powerful, doesn't it," says House. "Doesn't <em>make </em>you powerful, though. You're not powerful in this. You're going to lose big time. We all are."</p>
<p>Wilson rubs the back of his neck. "Oncology is the biggest department in this hospital, and I've gone over the books. Vogler's all about profits, and I'm in charge of the biggest money maker here. I've got a bit of latitude."</p>
<p>"Medicine's supposed to be about curing disease, not making money."</p>
<p>"Yeah." Wilson takes a sip of coffee. "I know."</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Mob Rules</span>
</p>
<p>Wilson wants the car. He wishes the guy had cancer, which is a terrible thing to wish on someone, but it would mean he would get to drive.</p>
<p>"How much do you think this car cost?" he asks, a while after House has told him to shut up.</p>
<p>"They probably had it lying around. Hey, do you think someone's been <em>killed </em>in here?" House replies.</p>
<p>Wilson laughs. "I'm pretty sure they're not trying to frame you for murder," he says. "But how much do you think something like this would cost? Fifty grand? A hundred?"</p>
<p>"With this kind of restoration, I'm thinking... seventy five."</p>
<p>Wilson smiles as the air rushes through his hair. "Would Julie kill me?"</p>
<p>"Don't know. But if she <em>wants </em>to, I could always lend her the car..."</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Heavy</span>
</p>
<p>"That was unexpected," said Wilson as the tumour laden woman walked out, "curves" intact.</p>
<p>"Yeah, it was." House pauses. "You checked her out."</p>
<p>"Um." Wilson's eyes go wide.</p>
<p>"Are you really <em>that </em>hard up?"</p>
<p>"I wasn't checking her out." House raises an eyebrow. "I <em>wasn't! </em>She's not my type, and besides, I'm married!"</p>
<p>House smirks. "Baby got back, Wilson? Missing something in your wife?" Wilson's teeth grind, but his lips keep trying to smile at House's ribbing. "You'll do anything that moves," House laughs.</p>
<p>"Yes, movement turns me on." Wilson's a bit annoyed, even through the amusement, so he focuses on the first thing he sees that's moving. "Just wait until you see what I do with your cane."</p>
<p>House has an amused smile on his face for almost an hour.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Role Model</span>
</p>
<p>"Hey, Julie, I was thinking..."</p>
<p>"What?" Her replies are shorter than they used to be, more snippy somehow, though there's still an undercurrent of gentleness in them when she wants there to be, when they aren't arguing.</p>
<p>"There's a dinner coming up, for the office."</p>
<p>"Oh?" She sounds vaguely interested.</p>
<p>"Yeah. My new boss-"</p>
<p>"Vogler, right?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. He's trying to promote some new drugs. We haven't seen much of each other since you got your new job, and..."</p>
<p>"You want me to come?" She sounds almost positive for the first time since they started the couples' counseling.</p>
<p>"House is giving a speech, so I thought maybe-"</p>
<p>"Sorry. I'm... busy at work that night."</p>
<p>There is a pause, because Wilson has not told her when it is. "Okay," he says eventually. "Love you." Wilson hangs up the phone, shoulders sinking. Looks like he'll be sitting at the loser's- single's- table again.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Babies and Bathwater</span>
</p>
<p>"Private practice could work," says House quietly. Wilson looks up from his packing. It should have been done hours ago, but he's been having trouble putting some of his things away. "We could work together. Something."</p>
<p>"Right. We'll send out for your MRIs." Wilson rolls his eyes. "As long as you're here, you can help me carry boxes to my car." House looks pointedly at his cane. "Fine."</p>
<p>"Board's in session. Come to my office, we're going to have a party. I've got champagne."</p>
<p>Wilson takes a breath. "I've got to get home..."</p>
<p>"To tell your wife?" asks House with a raised eyebrow and a humourless smirk. "Come on. Put it off as long as you can. It's my going away party."</p>
<p>Wilson grimaces. He's been conveniently forgetting that he has to face the music at home. He doubts Julie will be understanding.</p>
<p>"Sure. A party sounds like fun."</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Kids</span>
</p>
<p>Wilson has always liked being the head of oncology. He really likes that he's now managed to maneuver himself into second in command in the hospital by playing on the guilty consciences of all those who had voted him out of a job. There's going to be less time to spend with Julie, which is good, less time for House, which is bad, but overall he thinks it's a great career move. The only thing he doesn't like about it is how he now has the added joy of overseeing the new hires.</p>
<p>"If you don't hire someone, Cuddy's going to take your funding away," prompts Wilson, after the second candidate leaves.</p>
<p>"Pfft. She gave up a hundred million dollars for me," he says with a grin. "I'm set for life."</p>
<p>Wilson nods vaguely. "Or at least until the next regime change."</p>
<p>There is a pause for almost a second, then House's eyes narrow and his smile turns almost malicious. "I may not participate in office politics, Wilson, but I can see how they work. Your style only goes so far; that's why you were voted out and Cuddy wasn't. That's why <em>she </em>saved the day. Cuddy's in control of <em>this </em>hospital, and you're not leaving me for another one."</p>
<p>Wilson's not sure what the tone of House's voice means, wonders if he's even hearing it, then takes a short breath and says, "Huh. Sounds like a challenge... Next interviewee's here."</p>
<p>House gets up. "I'm going to take a piss."</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Love Hurts</span>
</p>
<p>House's day off is the only day he could possibly take Cameron out on a date, so of course Wilson drops in to spend the afternoon with him. They talk about old movies and jazz, and Wilson hands out bits of dating advice in between conversations that House pretends to not care about- Wilson can tell that House is paying careful attention.</p>
<p>When he and House are outside, and House is locking the front door, Wilson feels unsettled somehow. "Call her Allison," he advises, if only to cover his own awkwardness. "And when you bring her back, remember that I left the condoms on the piano."</p>
<p>House looks at Wilson as though he's insane. "Sometimes, Wilson, I wonder why you haven't been turned down by every woman on the planet."</p>
<p>"I'm just <em>charming </em>like that," Wilson says with a half smile. "I'm pretty sure you don't have anything to worry about. She <em>bribed </em>you into a date, after all; she's bound to put out."</p>
<p>House sighs and puts the corsage in his glove compartment. "And if I don't do her, I'm gay, right?"</p>
<p>Wilson smiles. "We both know you're not," he says reassuringly. House gets in the car with a grunt and drives away.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Three Stories</span>
</p>
<p>"So where were <em>you</em>?" asks Cameron curiously once the lecture is over.</p>
<p>Wilson blinks and considers the answer.</p>
<p>He could tell Cameron that he was on the golf course with House, that he made them finish the back nine, that he left House on the ambulance with Stacy, because she was House's girl, and Wilson had his own marital problems to deal with at the time.</p>
<p>He could tell her that he ended up being the point of contact doctor because no one else wanted to treat the craziest doctor working at PPTH, that he'd been the one House had grabbed the Demerol from, that he'd been the one who missed the infarction, that he was the one who messed up.</p>
<p>He could just say that he'd flown off to Montreal for a reunion just after House came in a second time, meeting up with long lost acquaintances, eating dinner and enjoying himself as House lay in pain in a hospital bed diagnosing himself.</p>
<p>"Nowhere special," says Wilson finally, as he spies House talking to Stacy. He decides to avoid them. He doesn't need to know what they're talking about. Wilson <em>is </em>well adjusted.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Honeymoon</span>
</p>
<p>He sees them hug as he's walking by, and he pauses briefly. There's a very real, very unsettling pang of fear that almost overcomes him, and he wonders if it's how Cameron was feeling earlier when she said that horrid little thing to House about how happy she was he was in love with someone totally unavailable. He joins House in wishing Mark died, because at least then there'd be a chance that his friend wouldn't end up practically suicidal. He's very afraid that this is what Stacy will do to them again.</p>
<p>He doesn't quite know what to make of everything, so he rushes on past House's office, hoping against hope that it will all disappear, knowing that it won't.</p>
<p>He needs to talk to Cuddy. Stacy can't stay.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Acceptance</span>
</p>
<p>Despite his best efforts, Stacy is still at the hospital. "He said he was okay with it? And you <em>believed </em>him?" asks Wilson. He rubs his temples. "This is my fault."</p>
<p>"Yes, it is!" Cuddy turns on her heel and glares at him. "You told me it was a good idea, you can't just come here an hour after I've offered her a job and say it's <em>not </em>anymore. Of course, now I find out that she can't handle him, but if you can't either, you're useless to me. She's <em>staying </em>until I say otherwise. Now go back to oncology and deal with your patients."</p>
<p>Wilson lets out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding, and understands why House told him that Cuddy is in charge.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Autopsy</span>
</p>
<p>"We should talk."</p>
<p>"About Andi?" Wilson raises an eyebrow curiously, then lowers both suspiciously. "What do you want?"</p>
<p>"Chase kissed her," says House, with a frown. He walks around the balcony slowly. "I managed to hire <em>two </em>of them. I was looking for <em>one </em>street smart, <em>one </em>ethical, and <em>one </em>intuitive. And what do I get? Two nitwits that care too much about terminal patients! This is all your fault."</p>
<p>Wilson tilts his head, certain that once again House has been lost in his lunacy. "You're blaming me because Chase kissed a nine year old?" He shakes his head in confusion and annoyance.</p>
<p>"Your influence!" House's entire face darkens. "Your caring ways have gotten out of oncology. It's like some weird... virus."</p>
<p>"Yes," says Wilson, rolling his eyes. "The caring virus. I hear it's fatal. You'd better watch out, seeing how you hang around with me more than they do."</p>
<p>"They should be learning to be more like me." House raps his cane on the balcony. "Stay away from them."</p>
<p>Wilson hates it when House is like this, but he figures it's part of the territory of being House's friend. "I'll only hang with <em>you </em>from now on."</p>
<p>House nods shortly. "Good."</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Humpty Dumpty</span>
</p>
<p>Wilson hasn't seen his wife in three days, so it's no surprise that instead of going home to see her, he's sitting around watching House do things with one hand. One handed typing, one handed signing his name, one handed pretending to play on the piano that doesn't exist in his office, one handed dissection of Wilson's dinner.</p>
<p>"We could be watching Hitchcock, you know," says Wilson, starting to get bored. "A remote control doesn't even take the whole hand."</p>
<p>House pauses, fork in the air. "What, Psycho with one hand? It'd lose something. Wasn't there a Western with a one handed cowboy?"</p>
<p>"Bad Day at Black Rock."</p>
<p>House smiles. "I'll add it to NetFlix."</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">TB or Not TB</span>
</p>
<p>"That idiot thinks I don't like him," said House.</p>
<p>Wilson looks up, eyes slightly crossed in confusion. "You don't."</p>
<p>"He thinks I don't like him because he's fighting a losing battle and I can't. Can you believe that?"</p>
<p>Wilson pauses to consider the statement. "That he thinks that, or that it's true? A man calling a press conference for his own death has got to be a narcissist, so it makes sense for him to say he's better than you."</p>
<p>House frowns at Wilson. "And do you think it's true?"</p>
<p>Wilson gives a little shrug and turns on the television. "Oncology's something of a losing battle, but you seem to tolerate me well enough."</p>
<p>House nods. "If you ever refuse treatment for cancer and screw up my diagnosis of you..."</p>
<p>"Don't worry House. Cancer's not <em>catching</em>."</p>
<p>House laughs. "HPV, Wilson."</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Daddy's Boy</span>
</p>
<p>Wilson stares at Cameron. "You want to meet House's parents?"</p>
<p>Cameron smiles, almost glowing with happiness. "I just think... <em>he </em>should see his parents."</p>
<p>Wilson grins, his eyes lighting with amusement. "You're trying to manipulate him," says Wilson, slightly awed that one of House's fellows is trying to play the game. This is <em>new</em>, this is <em>intriguing</em>. This is exactly the kind of girl House needs to distract him from Stacy.</p>
<p>"I'm not trying to manipulate him," says Cameron, a look of righteous indignation on her pretty face.</p>
<p>Wilson squints at her. "You're not?"</p>
<p>"Of course not. I just want to meet his parents."</p>
<p>Wilson's face falls; he's disappointed. He'd hoped it wasn't so straightforward as that... well, it didn't matter. If she wasn't the one for House, there'd be someone else. "I'll call them up. Don't tell him about this, okay? I'll tell him."</p>
<p>Cameron nods and leaves the office, looking happy.</p>
<p>Wilson shrugs and picks up the phone. This ought to pay House back for causing marital distress with the now seventy five hundred dollar debt.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Spin</span>
</p>
<p>Wilson's wife still isn't talking to him, and it's getting to him. He's looking at people who are really not good for him. Debbie in accounting. Lindsay is pediatrics. Disturbingly enough, Jason in podiatry- Wilson's been avoiding the whole department. The worst thing, though, is Allison in diagnostics, who has taken to spending parts of her days watching over the children in the oncology wards, holding tears back. She's been getting better at it.</p>
<p>The last thing he needs right now is House noticing it, so he tries to see her when House isn't around. It's easier than he'd have thought. He wonders how it could work out. Wonders if she is still in love with House. Wonders if House gets to be Joe, or if that's Wilson's role.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Hunting</span>
</p>
<p>"Chase and Cameron," House announces when he walks into Wilson's office.</p>
<p>"Both very cute, yes," says Wilson. He has perfected the art of turning a statement into a question with just a slight change in inflection.</p>
<p>"Remember when I hired her, I said they'd sleep together? And you bet me a hundred bucks that they wouldn't."</p>
<p>Wilson blinks and pulls out his wallet automatically. "They're sleeping together?" He's surprised. He's also a bit jealous.</p>
<p>House grins. "Sexual tension in the office, I love it!"</p>
<p>Wilson rolls his eyes. "No, you like that Cameron won't get in the middle of you and Stacy." He pulls out three twenties and a ten, then shakes out his wallet for some random change. "I'll have to get back to you."</p>
<p>House nods and takes the seat on the other side of Wilson's desk. "So... you over her now?"</p>
<p>Wilson's head jerks up and he makes eye contact with House. "Not yet," he says, annoyed that he was so transparent. "How did you know?"</p>
<p>House smiles fondly at Wilson. "You couldn't keep a secret to cure all cancer."</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">The Mistake</span>
</p>
<p>"House is a jerk. You've known that since you met him. Did you think he'd changed?"</p>
<p>Stacy grinds her teeth. "Looking at my files is over the line, James, you should <em>know </em>that."</p>
<p>"I know that, but you can't..." Wilson sighs. "You can't change what he is, that's all I'm saying. And you can't just <em>not </em>defend him because he's an unethical jerk."</p>
<p>"Are you sure about that?"</p>
<p>"Stacy, I'm sorry he hurt you." Wilson picks up the tab for the coffee. "What's more important: your feelings or your job?" Wilson shrugs. "If it's not your job, then you're proving him right," he says. "And if it <em>is </em>your job, you need to defend him just like you're defending Doctor Chase."</p>
<p>"I'm not sure I can choose," says Stacy after a moment of silence.</p>
<p>Wilson nods. He's not sure what he would choose either.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Deception</span>
</p>
<p>"Don't you have a job?" asks House. Wilson raises an eyebrow. "You were watching me from the observation room. With Cameron."</p>
<p>"Yes. Well. You were looking for cancer."</p>
<p>"And <em>you </em>were looking for a booty call." House smiles. "She wanted me; she got Chase. You think you're next?"</p>
<p>Wilson shakes his head. "Your seconds, fine, but Chase's? Anyway, I'm married," he says.</p>
<p>"Yes, you are, and divorced three times, and every time you come crying on my shoulder." House glares at Wilson. "So it makes me wonder why you'd be looking at Cameron all the time, when your wife isn't happy, when I've told you to stay away from her."</p>
<p>Wilson rolls his eyes. "If I tell you to stay away from Stacy, because she's, oh, I don't know, <em>married</em>, do you think you'd do it?"</p>
<p>"So you're in love with Cameron?"</p>
<p>"No! Are you in love with Stacy?"</p>
<p>House stamps out of the room without answering.</p>
<p>Wilson sighs. "I wasn't even watching Cameron," he finishes miserably.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Failure to Communicate</span>
</p>
<p>Wilson always does stupid things when House isn't around. Take this horrifyingly boring time with the poor nurse who is telling Wilson all about her dull life, her boring boyfriend, and the way he's imagining her crush on Doctor Wilson. Which, given that she's asked Wilson out for a coffee, probably is not in <em>anyone's </em>imagination. Wilson really wishes he hadn't said yes.</p>
<p>House would have talked him out of it had he known about it. If he found out about it while Wilson was actually talking to her, he'd somehow have managed to come and interrupt. If he didn't find out about it until later- very un-House-like, really- he'd at least have had the certainty of teasing.</p>
<p>Wilson is really wishing House were here to save him when his phone rings.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Need To Know</span>
</p>
<p>"Those things I said on the roof. I'm sorry," says Wilson when House answers his front door. House frowns and goes to slam the door in Wilson's face, so Wilson puts his hand in his pocket and pulls out a joint. "Look, I brought an offering. It's better burnt."</p>
<p>House lets the door open with a bit of a sigh. "Okay. But we're not talking about her. We're not talking about any of it."</p>
<p>Wilson nods slowly, unhappy with the ground rules but accepting of them for tonight, and walks in. "You got a light?"</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Distractions</span>
</p>
<p>Sometimes, Wilson is embarrassed to be House's friend. Not just the pretense of embarrassment that he puts on every time House does something that <em>should</em>, by any reasonable person's standards, be embarrassing, but actually embarrassed. This feeling is usually accompanied by House being wrong about something.</p>
<p>"Well, that was informative," says Wilson in a quiet voice once Webber leaves. "How can you be <em>that </em>obsessed with him? It's almost as bad as with Stacy. If I go to some other hospital, will I get this kind of... demented behaviour directed at me?"</p>
<p>House glances over. "Not unless we sleep together," he says flippantly.</p>
<p>Wilson just gives a long suffering sigh and joins the rest of the crowd filtering out of the lecture hall.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Skin Deep</span>
</p>
<p>"'The ultimate woman is a man?' You actually <em>said </em>that to this poor kid?"</p>
<p>House shrugs. "It's true. No reason to sugarcoat it. The ultimate woman is a man, the ultimate man is a woman." Wilson looks away from the television screen to watch House with confusion. "Think about it. Most people are looking for someone who's perfect for them, and that person they're looking for is right there in the mirror. The ultimate you with a sex change."</p>
<p>"Unless they're gay," Wilson says, pointing out the obvious flaw in House's reasoning. "Besides, most people don't really want someone who's exactly the same as them. They want someone who fulfills them somehow. Only <em>you </em>would be self-centered enough to think that person <em>is </em>you."</p>
<p>The television drones on for the rest of the night, the O.C. filling in for conversation as House ponders the statement.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Sex Kills</span>
</p>
<p>"Julie? Julie, I-"</p>
<p>"I don't want to hear it," she says through the bathroom door. "All the chocolate in the world isn't going to change how you feel about <em>him</em>."</p>
<p>Wilson turns and sits down, his back against the wood. "I'll come home earlier," he says, but there's no response. "We'll go to therapy again," he tries, but still there's nothing from the other room. "We can talk about this."</p>
<p>The lock clicks, and Wilson nearly jumps to his feet.</p>
<p>"James..." She looks like she's been crying. Wilson tries to pull her into his arms, but she shoves him away. "I want a divorce. I can't live like this."</p>
<p>Wilson shakes his head. "I can change," he says. Pleads.</p>
<p>"I'm sleeping with someone else," she says.</p>
<p>It's like an accusation. It doesn't make sense, and Wilson stares at her in confusion. He doesn't understand why it hurts. He hasn't slept with her for over a month, hasn't loved her for over a year. They've just been holding on, and yet it hurts.</p>
<p>He doesn't know what to say, so he turns and starts packing. It's what he's always done when he's said it, so he doesn't really see a reason for it to be different just because this time it was her.</p>
<p>"I'm not sorry," she says.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Clueless</span>
</p>
<p>Wilson isn't sure why he's on House's couch. He has a couch in his office. No kitchen, of course, but the doctor's lounges all have refrigerators and microwaves, and it wouldn't be hard to bring in some knives. He could have gone to a hotel, and not put House out.</p>
<p>Maybe it's the TiVo. Maybe it's the strangely endless supply of beer.</p>
<p>Maybe it's something more and less disturbing than that, something that Wilson doesn't want to put into words, something that Wilson doesn't want to admit his not-yet-ex-wife and the ex-wives before her were right about.</p>
<p>It probably doesn't matter what it is. He should have somewhere to live on Monday.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Safe</span>
</p>
<p>Wilson is angry. Very angry. More than angry enough to do something he might later regret. He is filing through House's cane, feeling justified. Each stroke is cathartic, and he's not just taking his anger at <em>House </em>out on the cane. Or maybe he is: is it anger at House, that he's upset about his wife? He doesn't <em>hate </em>House, no, quite the opposite, but House is suddenly the reason, the very symbol of all his troubles.</p>
<p>By the time he's done with it, there's a part of him that's feeling just the slightest bit guilty, and as he falls asleep on the couch, he decides he'll exchange the cane when House isn't looking in the morning.</p>
<p>And when he wakes up, he changes his mind again.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">All In</span>
</p>
<p>House is happier than usual after solving Esther's case, Wilson is happier than usual after winning the tournament. They play poker for a while, and then head home, happy. They drink beer, House plays the piano. Wilson gives food to Steve McQueen and watches him run around having fun while getting nowhere.</p>
<p>And somewhere between the third beer and the first whiskey, they start talking about sex, and House starts talking about all the fictional men he's slept with, and Wilson rolls his eyes, and sometime after each of them has had a third slice of pizza, Wilson calls him on it.</p>
<p>And just like that, they're all in, and the chips are falling off the table.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Sleeping Dogs Lie</span>
</p>
<p>"Look at him!" Cameron demands. "That's what you're doing to him. He can't even sleep at home any more."</p>
<p>Wilson looks at House, feeling only slightly guilty. A part of him wants to yell back at Cameron. If House isn't sleeping at home, that's hardly Wilson's fault. Or rather... it <em>is</em>, just not the way she probably thinks.</p>
<p>"This isn't good for him. You've got to move out."</p>
<p>Wilson bites his lip. There's a part of him that wants to tell her. It's a bad idea, not only because he's really not ready to admit that he's not straight, but also because his lawyer has advised that he not get involved with anyone until the divorce is finalized.</p>
<p>"If you don't move out on your own..."</p>
<p>Wilson stops looking at House and turns to face Cameron, a smile on his face. "Cameron," he laughs, "threats aren't exactly-"</p>
<p>"I'll tell your wife you were sleeping with me."</p>
<p>Wilson stops laughing. "We've never slept together," he says, confused.</p>
<p>"You're a philanderer. I bet the courts would believe me over you. And New Jersey divorces are at-fault," she says, then flounces off.</p>
<p>Wilson feels a chill as he watches House sleeping in his office, knowing he's got to move out.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">House Vs. God</span>
</p>
<p>He screwed up, and he knows it. Sleeping with Grace was easy, sleeping with House was easy... sex is far too easy for Wilson. In a way, he's glad he's been called on it. Sleeping with House was wrong, and sleeping with Grace was wrong. They're both... damaged. House had it all figured out: Wilson was a vampire. A part of him wonders if House sees him as some sort of older, male version of Cameron. Does House even know she's an evil bitch?</p>
<p>Evil but absolutely correct.</p>
<p>Wilson's smile is hollow when he puts down his credit card at the hotel. "What are your rates for long term stays?"</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Euphoria</span>
</p>
<p>"Hey." Wilson walks in with coffee and cafeteria food, putting them down on House's desk and taking a seat. "Have you eaten?"</p>
<p>House shakes his head. "Not since yesterday morning. Haven't slept, either." He grabs the coffee.</p>
<p>Wilson sighs. "Well. I'm pretty sure that oncology can't help you out in this, but... if you need something, just give me a call and I'll get it for you."</p>
<p>House is distracted enough that he doesn't even come back with a pithy rejoinder, just shakes his head and keeps staring at his computer screen, as if expecting it to give him some miraculous answer.</p>
<p>"I'll drop in again later."</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Forever</span>
</p>
<p>They're watching <em>The L Word </em>later that night. Wilson feels like shit. He's screwed up what he could have had with House, he's screwed up what he <em>did </em>have with Julie, he's screwed up what he thought he had with Grace, and Cuddy asked him out for a consult, not a date.</p>
<p>He's just totally and completely screwed up right now.</p>
<p>"Do you think a happy relationship is possible?" he asks.</p>
<p>House watches television in silence for long enough that Wilson thinks he's just ignored the question entirely, but eventually he sighs.</p>
<p>"Probably not for you."</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Who's Your Daddy</span>
</p>
<p>What's really bothering Wilson isn't that House slept with his best friend's girl in university. It isn't that House is protecting this best friend from a long time ago. It's not even the unasked-unanswered question of whether or not House was sleeping with this guy.</p>
<p>No, it's the fact that Wilson has heard of House's arch-nemesis and not his friend.</p>
<p>He's never aspired to the level of nemesis, always thinking that friend was good enough, but now he's not so sure. He wonders if one day, <em>he'll </em>be the one not mentioned to whoever takes his place.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">No Reason</span>
</p>
<p>Wilson hears the shot from next door, but it's House's office, so he figures House is probably doing something crazy like lighting firecrackers. He doesn't think anything of it and just continues telling the woman in front of him that, given her health insurance, a radical mastectomy is her only option.</p>
<p>The second shot is just as loud, and Wilson grinds his teeth, figuring he'll yell at House later. Through her tears, the woman in front of him asks what's happening, and Wilson replies that the man in the next office is a jerk who likes to make people react.</p>
<p>A half hour later, when his patient leaves his office, he walks next door. He doesn't notice the blood on the floor, just the absence of House and his team.</p>
<p>Three hours later, Cameron pages him and he finds out that House isn't okay yet.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Meaning</span>
</p>
<p>"I had no objective reason to believe I was right. Just needed the puzzle."</p>
<p>Wilson sits down next to House. "Usually the rest of us are saying that. I've got to say, it's almost disturbing coming from you." He tilts his head.</p>
<p>"Usually, I'm right. Usually..." House looks up at the ceiling. "There's no medical proof behind it. Nothing. Usually, there's something that the rest of you just can't see, but this time I don't think I see it either."</p>
<p>Wilson nods. "Okay," he says quietly. "How's your leg?" he asks.</p>
<p>"It's fine."</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Cane and Able</span>
</p>
<p>Wilson sits in his chair and massages his temples. He has lost the battle, and he's never felt so bad about it. Kids who've died of cancer are somehow not as hurtful as House's lack of forgiveness.</p>
<p>He made the wrong choice, the wrong call, and now House isn't going to listen to a word any of them say. He isn't going to try to keep on his rehab regimen, Wilson can see that in the betrayed look in House's eyes. He's going to be even worse with his the way he treats patients, and Wilson knows that one of them is going to get hurt, maimed, <em>killed </em>because House thinks he can work without proof.</p>
<p>He's failed, and House sees right through him.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Informed Consent</span>
</p>
<p>"Cameron's crying in the chapel," says Wilson, pushing open the glass door. "If you're trying to encourage growth, you need to encourage it when it happens."</p>
<p>House looks up at Wilson. "Like you do?" he asks, all mock-innocence.</p>
<p>Wilson shakes his head, frustration that's been building up all day finally coming to a peak. "You want me to say I'm sorry? Fine. I'm <em>sorry</em>. I'm <em>sorry </em>I care so much that I'm scared of what's going to happen to you when you finally kill someone without any medical backing to give to the courts. I'm <em>sorry </em>that I'm going to keep doing it. I'm <em>sorry </em>I can't fix your damned leg and make everything better for you."</p>
<p>House nods shortly, then raises an eyebrow. "And are you sorry you're not sleeping with me?"</p>
<p>"If that makes you happy," he says after a brief but uncomfortable pause.</p>
<p>House shakes his head. "I'll talk to Cameron."</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Lines in the Sand</span>
</p>
<p>"First the old lady, now the young girl. What is it with you and the love-sick?" asks Wilson.</p>
<p>House shrugs. "Are you jealous?"</p>
<p>"All I find in the clinic are stuffy noses. I think the nurses must give you them on purpose," says Wilson with a grin. "They like to watch you squirm."</p>
<p>"Or they like to watch you, Cuddy and Cameron squirm," says House with a smirk. "You three need to get over me."</p>
<p>Wilson holds House's gaze. "Cameron and I like damaged people, right? Even if we want to, I don't think we <em>can</em>."</p>
<p>House nods slightly and turns to go back to his office. "And <em>that's </em>why you're still living in a hotel room."</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Fools for Love</span>
</p>
<p>"Wilson," says House, his voice somewhat tinny. "Bestest buddy of mine."</p>
<p>Wilson looks at the clock beside the bed. "It's six in the morning," he says, annoyed. "Your a late riser. I guess that begs the question, why are you even awake?"</p>
<p>"I need another loan," says House.</p>
<p>"Of course," replies Wilson. "Why else would you call me before noon?" He sighs, and decides he doesn't want the explanation just now. "How much do you need?"</p>
<p>"It can't be more than fifteen thousand." Wilson opens his mouth to ask, but House is quicker. "I'll explain later."</p>
<p>Wilson closes his eyes and sighs again.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Que Sera Sera</span>
</p>
<p>"Is this Doctor James Wilson?"</p>
<p>"Yes," says Wilson. "Who's this?"</p>
<p>"I'm Detective Michael Tritter. I'm calling regarding a patient of yours, a Gregory House."</p>
<p>Wilson nods, then remembers that people couldn't communicate that way over the phone. "Yes, what about him?"</p>
<p>"Do you prescribe medicine for him?"</p>
<p>"Ye-es." Wilson pauses. "You're the guy who pulled him over for speeding."</p>
<p>"I am. How much have you prescribed him over the past few months?" asks Tritter.</p>
<p>"I'd have to check my records," says Wilson. "I can get back to you-"</p>
<p>"You're the guy who bailed him out," says Tritter suddenly.</p>
<p>"Yes. There's no law saying you I can't loan money to a friend."</p>
<p>"No," says Tritter slowly. "Don't worry about getting back to me. I need to speak to you in person."</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Son of Coma Guy</span>
</p>
<p>House picks up the tab for dinner that night. They hang around his apartment, Wilson feeling sorry for himself with one of House's beers, House rolling his eyes as they watch TiVo.</p>
<p>"I don't even know how I'm going to pay for my hotel room," says Wilson.</p>
<p>"If you moved back in, that wouldn't be a <em>problem</em>," says House, thoroughly disgusted with Wilson's whining. "But since you have your weird passive-aggressive crap going on, that's not an option, so why don't you just go back? You can cry into your pillow."</p>
<p>"You don't care at all, do you. You just- oh, forget it."</p>
<p>House hits the couch with his fist. "You'll do anything anyone asks. Why won't you move back in?"</p>
<p>Wilson puts the beer down. "The cost of living here is too high," he spits, and ends up back at the hotel.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Whac-A-Mole</span>
</p>
<p>Wilson waits for Cameron for an hour. Forty five minutes of that hour is spent keeping the patients out of his office, and fifteen is spent sitting next to a suffering patient. A child, terminal, in <em>agony</em>. He can't even legally increase her pain medication. The family sits with their child, their poor, crying, <em>dying </em>child, and they ask him <em>why</em>.</p>
<p>Why can't he just stop their child's pain?</p>
<p>Why can't he help them?</p>
<p>Why can't he answer?</p>
<p>Why won't he?</p>
<p>When the hour is up, he finds Dr. Brown and tells him the situation. Brown tells him to give House up, then goes off to help ease the suffering. If only House were the bastard everyone thought he was, it would be easy to do it. But it's not. House isn't the bastard everyone thinks he is, he's an entirely different kind.</p>
<p>Wilson watches Brown up the child's meds, and he gives up.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Finding Judas</span>
</p>
<p>Wilson looks over charts and budget numbers. He looks into organizing an oncology benefit. It's boring. It's not enough work. He doesn't know how Cuddy manages to do it all day.</p>
<p>When he's done with that, he does his clinic hours. Talking to people with head colds, people who need tests for STDs. It's boring. It's not enough. He probably couldn't even do nursing right now.</p>
<p>There's only one upside: the hospital can't fire him if he comes in and does the letter of his job. Administrative work and clinic hours.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Merry Little Christmas</span>
</p>
<p>"James?"</p>
<p>Wilson blinks the sleep out of his eyes. "Who's this?" he asks.</p>
<p>"It's me, Greg's mother." Wilson shakes his head. Why is House's mother calling him in the middle of the night? "Have you seen him tonight?" she asks.</p>
<p>"No, I... He's mad at me," he says vaguely.</p>
<p>"He called tonight. He sounded... He sounded like he needs a friend."</p>
<p>Wilson sits up in his lonely hotel room bed. "I'm not sure I qualify right now," he says quietly, rubbing the back of his neck.</p>
<p>Mrs. House is quiet for a few moments. "I know Greg is hard sometimes, but you're his best friend. Please just check on him."</p>
<p>Wilson is just as quiet. There's a part of him that doesn't want to see House tonight, that doesn't want to watch his friend pretend everything's okay. But House's mother isn't the sort to overreact when it comes to House. "Okay," he says.</p>
<p>When he gets off the phone, he makes his first call to House.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Words and Deeds</span>
</p>
<p>"He's faking it," says Cameron.</p>
<p>Wilson raises an eyebrow. "You don't know that," he says. "Why would you think that?"</p>
<p>"He hasn't changed," she says. "You're an idiot if you think he has. He's got an angle, he's probably got drugs stashed somewhere. There's no reason to cut him any slack if he's-"</p>
<p>"Cameron!" Wilson sighs. "Look, he's trying. He even apologized to me. You three need to give him some time to do this. It's hard enough on him."</p>
<p>"He apologized to you?" Cameron asks, her eyes going wide. "I thought..."</p>
<p>"Yeah." Wilson stands. "He's learned something. Just... let him be for a while, that's all I'm asking. Don't be hostile. Be nice to him. We need him to know that this is a good thing, and that means we've got to support him through this."</p>
<p>"He's taking this seriously." She looks happy. "I... Thank you, Doctor Wilson," she says with a breathtaking smile. "I'll absolutely support him."</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">One Day, One Room</span>
</p>
<p>"Do you imagine you're the one trolling?"</p>
<p>House smiles. "Nope."</p>
<p>Wilson raises an eyebrow. "You imagine you're the girls?" he asks, turning to look at House.</p>
<p>House laughs, and it's nice to hear that laugh again. "Not with that guy."</p>
<p>"So what <em>do </em>you imagine?"</p>
<p>"Usually? What they're saying. For example, I'd bet that guy is the cheesy, over-sexualized type. 'The word of the day is legs. Let's go back to my place and spread the word.'"</p>
<p>Wilson laughs. "No way. They'd be gone." He pauses to think of a better line. "'Hi, I'm gay. Think you can convert me?'"</p>
<p>"I'm sure that works for <em>you</em>," says House disparagingly. "And don't you think it's strange that no matter how hard you try, none of them have succeeded yet?"</p>
<p>Wilson's mouth drops open. He snaps it shut, gets up and glares at House. "I'm telling Cuddy where you are," he says, then stalks away.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Needle in a Haystack</span>
</p>
<p>"I was thinking we could have Chinese. Watch some television- I hear there's some musical about residents or something. If you're not too busy," says Wilson, trying not to be too needy about it.</p>
<p>"I... have things to do tonight," says House, with a shake of his head. Then he grins. "Gotta wash my hair. You know the drill."</p>
<p>"Yeah." Wilson rubs the back of his neck. "It's just that we haven't seen each other outside of work lately. I was thinking it'd be fun, you know? Like old times?"</p>
<p>House licks his lips as they get to his car. "You want to move back in," he declares.</p>
<p>"No," Wilson corrects, "I want to sit around eating take out and watching TiVo."</p>
<p>House gives a very short, bitter laugh. "I'm sure you can hang with your cancer patients," he says.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Insensitive</span>
</p>
<p>"I hear you're going after Cuddy," says Wilson over breakfast.</p>
<p>"Did you think you were the only man for me?" asks House, smiling. "Is poor Wilson feeling jealous?"</p>
<p>"No," says Wilson defensively. "Oh, wait. You aren't starting up that transvestite rumour again, are you? Cuddy will <em>kill </em>you this time."</p>
<p>"Not if I'm doing her."</p>
<p>"Cuddy's too smart for that," says Wilson. "She's not going to sabotage her career for you. Go for someone easier. Cameron, maybe, if she's still got the hots for your missing thigh muscle. Or Nurse Brenda. Sure, she <em>hates </em>you, but relationships have been built on less-"</p>
<p>"Wilson..." House takes a deep, and apparently calming breath. "Shut up."</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Half-Wit</span>
</p>
<p>House walks into Wilson's office with a smug smile on his face. "Cameron kissed me," he says. "It was good for me, I think it was good for her too."</p>
<p>Wilson rolls his eyes. "Yes. How wonderful. You're using brain cancer to get laid. I bet it will cure you! Hey, you know what, you don't need a doctor in the country to get better, you just need <em>sex</em>. I should refer all my patients to-"</p>
<p>"Oh, stop." House sits down. "I can see it's not going to work on <em>you</em>."</p>
<p>"No, I'm attracted to failing livers. Brains are Cameron's thing." Wilson stares at House and shakes his head. "Your team wants to call me in on a consult to look at your files. Give me one reason why I shouldn't."</p>
<p>"I'm asking you not to," House says simply. Wilson lets out a short, sharp bark of laughter. "Please," adds House.</p>
<p>Wilson sighs. It's so rare that House says 'please' that he takes notice of it. "Can we talk about it?"</p>
<p>House nods. "After the procedure in Boston, okay?"</p>
<p>Wilson's a pushover. He nods.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>